


管他叫什么②

by mulberrycatalpa



Category: GOI拟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulberrycatalpa/pseuds/mulberrycatalpa
Summary: 如果ao3能发图片，我要在这里放一张流泪熊猫头
Relationships: MC＆D/GOC





	管他叫什么②

**Author's Note:**

> cp向是MC&D/GOC，一场没写完只有一半都不到的419  
> 有SCP/GOC及SCP/CI明示  
> 情感配对为GOC👉SCP，只有这个

GOC收起作战装备，掐断了拨给SCP的电话。

他并不能希望SCP总是恰好有时间和他来一发，虽然他怀疑SCP说的“教训CI”是另一个意思。

他贪恋属于SCP的体温，不过现下还是随便解决一下吧。换下作战装备后他随意套上一件衣服，不过没怎么让他显得无害一点。

真可惜，满脸杀气的GOC看起来不是个好的一夜情人选呢——意思是他枯坐着并解决了金额可观的酒后还是没有达成目的。

连个搭讪的人都没有，GOC忽然开始怀疑SCP每次和他做的时候一脸性冷淡是不是有自身方面的原因。

没人否认那个坐在吧台前喝酒的青年外貌过人，也没人否认他身上的血腥气。

第十三杯——不是什么好数字——时GOC感觉自己的肩膀被轻柔拍了一下，力道拿捏得正好，他转过身，看见了MC&D标志性的紫发。

和自己约炮不符合商人一贯的行为习惯，但GOC懒得管那么多。他就着他坐着而对方站着的姿势交换了一个亲吻，算不上亲密，但是个宣告。

“去房间？”

GOC不置可否，他以站起身的动作代替回答，一场发泄不需要太多交流，话多易出错。

房间很普通，普通得不像是MC&D的风格，这倒让GOC怀疑起什么了——MC&D出现在这里本身就有种不合理性。

他现在正躺在床上，对方正俯下身富有耐心地亲吻他的脖颈，一路向下，MC&D衣服还穿的人模人样，却让GOC的领口凌乱。

碎发刮着GOC有点痒，他偏过头去。MC&D动作相当认真地解开他的纽扣，一边细碎的亲吻着，GOC胸膛渐渐被印上痕迹。

纽扣完全解开后GOC示意MC&D起身，然后踢掉自己的长裤。MC&D笑起来，替GOC脱去他最后一层贴身衣物。

GOC下身不着寸缕，上身衣裳敞开，而MC&D拿出润滑剂——GOC没有看见哪里来的，可能是因为他不想思考——沾湿食指，将指尖微微探入穴口。

甬道温暖而湿润，可以说是轻松地吞下了一根手指，MC&D没什么表示，伸入了第二根手指。两根手指并起在里面象征性地抽插了几下，GOC想了想觉得平时不做前戏也可以忍受，但对方想做他当然也不可能会拒绝。

指尖似乎在探索敏感点，灵活地在内里勾动，在擦过某处时他出于不明白的心理喘息了一声，算是对临时炮友的通知。

GOC闭上双眼，MC&D抽出手指，随后是金属扣碰撞的声音。不想睁眼，而思绪漫无目的的飘荡，闭上眼后其实是谁都差不多，他这么安慰自己。

在插入时GOC没忍住闷哼出声，算起来是有几个月没有做了吧？ 思维不自觉拐向SCP相关的一切，这显然对他目前的炮友不太友好。


End file.
